leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neaware/Veegee, /lolg/'s own moth champion
Veegee is a moth champion that I developed within like 5 minutes because someone was interested in spitballing ideas for a moth champion. I don't know squat about champion designing or balanced values or anything, and am completely open to ideas. Here goes: Passive: Silk Trail As Veegee moves about, she leaves a silk trail that lasts for 4 seconds. Any non-allied target to touch the trail will be slowed by 15%. Stepping on two lines of the trail will double the slow to 30%. If Veegee creates a circle with silk trail, all targets within the circle will be stunned for 1.5 seconds. Effect will not work on the same target for 8 seconds. Q - Chew Through Veegee munches through a target, targeting the tender organs to debilitate it, Dealing physical damage and reducing the damage output by the champion to Veegee by 5/8/11/14/17 Damage: 20/40/60/80/100 (+Bonus armor pen). Cooldown is 10/11/12/13/14 seconds Flat armor pen factors directly into the damage, percentage based armor penetration takes the percentage, multiplies it by total AD, and applies that amount. For example: At 200 total AD with Last Whisper, Chew Through would be increased by 35% of 200, or 70. W - Follow The Light Passive: When moving towards an illuminating source (Allied Wards, Allied Champions, etc), Veegee gains increased movement speed based on its radius of visibility. Bonus movement speed: 3/5/7/9/11%(sight radius). For example, Champion sight radius is 1200. Level 1 speed bost: 36 when moving towards allied champion. Active: Veegee dives recklessly towards '''primary '''light sources (Wards, Allied Champions) within range, passing through terrain and ignoring all cc and dropping Veegee's armor and magic resist by 12/11/10/9/8% for the duration of the dive. Range: 1000 Cooldown is 25 seconds. E - Silk Farm Veegee gathers together its silk trial, disabling the passive for 10 seconds. The silk is hardened and shot in front of Veegee in a V shape, revealing enemy champions (including invisible ones), enemy traps, and enemy wards in its path. All enemy wards and traps (I.E. Teemo's Shrooms) that are passed over are disabled for 8 seconds. Reveal lasts for 5/6/7/8/9/10 seconds. Cooldown is 30 seconds. R - Vibrating wings Passive: Veegee superheats the ground around it from its wings, lowering the defense of enemies around it by 5/10/15 Active: Veegee roots itself and vibrates its wings at extremely fast speeds, absorbing 50% of the damage dealt to teammates within 500 range and reflecting some of it upon the attacker (sort of like a thornmail or Fiora's W). Lasts 5 seconds. During the root, Veegee is incapable of using any other skills. Damage reflected: 5/10/15% of Veegee's armor (per attack). Cooldown: 120, 100, 80 seconds The idea behind Veegee is that I wanted a champion that was able to damage enemies through unique ways. In this case, Veegee's Q damage comes from armor penetration, not from attack damage. Similarly, Veegee's R works like a thornmail without it being a percentage of the damage done and instead being a percentage of the armor Veegee has. While it absorbs damage similar to Maokai's ultimate, it reduces damage by a larger amount, roots Veegee, and reflects damage (instead of a procce'd damage). Also, it's a flat mana consumption rather than constant consumption. Honestly, I feel like her Ultimate could be better thought out, but I'm lacking right now on ideas. Feel free to spitball ideas! As for how much mana Veegee uses per spell, I'd have no clue. The cooldowns are sort of...guesstimated for balance, too. I figure that the abilities are powerful, but it shouldn't feel like most of the time you're not able to actively do anything after using your skills. I want his skills to have high utility, but also be costly if you screw up. Thoughts? Category:Custom champions